1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of multi-tasking in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of multi-tasking in a mobile terminal that identifies a port of each data received during the use of a video-on-demand (VOD) service and processes the data to enable a user to implement any other network application program simultaneously with the use of the VOD service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of mobile communication technologies, mobile terminals have been widely supplied and developed to offer various services. Mobile terminals are available for a wide range of applications and are more integrated than pre-existing mobile phones to perform various additional functions. These functions include camera, camcorder and multimedia functions.
Multimedia can be defined as a combination of sound, text, graphics, moving images, and other types of information. The multimedia function enables users to receive VOD services on various multimedia contents, including image data (such as films and music videos), through a wireless network from multimedia servers. VOD services stream the multimedia contents in real-time. For more stable processing of multimedia data, it has been suggested to mount a multimedia chip in a mobile terminal
Mobile station modem (MSM) chips in mobile terminals serve as a modem for accessing wireless networks. Multimedia chips process multimedia data (hereinafter referred to as “VOD data”) received through the mobile terminal.
Conventional mobile terminals make the best use of wireless network access to speed up wireless network data processing and offer VOD services using a multimedia chip that serves as a multimedia data decoder for VOD. Conventional mobile terminals can accomplish this without lowering the wireless network data processing rate.
The conventional mobile terminal separates protocols for VOD services and processes all data received through a wireless network in the multimedia chip. Thus, while receiving VOD streaming services using the multimedia chip, it cannot implement any other network application program, such as a browser or game download, simultaneously.